


Little Woodland Creatures

by TrekFaerie



Category: Tin Man (2007), Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rabbit gets caught in a trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Woodland Creatures

Cain had learned early on that Ambrose’s little quirks were unchangeable and there really was nothing he could do about them. He barely complained when the man shot up in the middle of the night and raced to his laboratory because, “Cain, this simply cannot wait till morning!” He didn’t have to complain about his habit of not sleeping or eating or, when he was really motivated, bathing when he was busily working on an invention because DG had already chewed him out about that. He thought he had seen the worst of it all.

And then, Ambrose rescued a rabbit.

Cain hated all rabbits, unless they were skinned and simmering in a delicious stew, because he was still a simple country rube at heart and he could still fondly remember the nights he spent shooting rabbits in the garden with his Pa. He hated rabbits, from the way they looked to the way they smelled, so he was obviously not very pleased when he came home from work one day to find one in his room.

“I know you’re displeased, Wyatt, but quit sulking about like some overgrown toddler. Just... look at him.” Ambrose held the damned rabbit in front of his face, and he genuinely considered smothering the man in his sleep. “He’s an adorable bunny rabbit! Look at that little tuft of hair! Look! I said, look!”

The exasperated Cain went to his friends for help, but they were anything but helpful. DG constantly played with the rabbit and talked to it like it was a baby, and threatened death on anyone who mentioned her actions in public. The Queen was enamored with it and forbade Ahamo from catching rabbits in the garden anymore. Of course, he was quite angry about that, but when your wife is the ruler of the realm and can have you banished just for disagreeing with her, there’s very little you can do. Raw, once assured that rabbits were not dangerous, bloodthirsty creatures, offered to help heal the poor thing, which had gotten itself snared in one of Ahamo’s traps. Even stoic Azkadellia had been rumored to be sneaking the rabbit bits of lettuce she swiped from the palace kitchens. Cain merely regarded the creature with resigned annoyance, for a time.

When they named it Peter, Cain snapped.

“I hate that rabbit. I really do," he fumed, crossing his arms and glaring at the cup of liquor in his hand.

“Trouble in paradise?” Ahamo asked mildly, eschewing the cup in favor of drinking straight from the bottle. The two men had become fast friends due to a mutual love of alcohol and killing small woodland creatures.

“He treats it like a pet, like a child! I have enough trouble dealin’ with Tutor, and at least he has the decency to be human for the most part!”

“I hear ya, man. ‘Least you can do something about it. If I say anything, the wife’ll put me on a balloon ride I’ll never come back from!” he chuckled.

“Do something... What can I do?” he asked miserably.

“You could...” He took a swig and coughed. “... say he escaped.”

Cain’s eyes widened. “You’re a genius,” he said with actual surprise.

“Hey, I wasn’t the Seeker for nothing... Damn, stuff’s strong in this universe, eh?”

Cain went looking for the rabbit, gun in hand, but was surprised to find that it was gone. He found Ambrose sitting in the garden with DG, chatting absently. “Hey, Ambrose, where’s that rabbit of yours?” he asked, slipping the gun back into his holster, hoping they didn’t notice.

Ambrose smiled up at him as Cain joined them on the grass. “Oh, Raw said he was well enough to leave, so we let him go a few minutes ago... You know, wild animals are ok, but it’s really not the same as having something of your own...” he said, trailing off, and Cain was quite certain that he meant something by that.

DG smirked. “I think you were starting to like the little fuzzball, Mr. Cain,” she said, socking him in the arm playfully.

Grinning, he reached out and ruffled their hair. “You don’t know the half of it, kid.”

 

Breathless, Bigwig squeezed through the fence and scampered off towards the woods. Hazel and Holly were waiting for him. “Where were you?” Hazel asked with slight annoyance.

Quickly, he stole another look at the castle. “I don’t know. But, I’m sure Dandelion will think up something interesting,” he said as the three of them raced back to the warren.


End file.
